objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object For The Prize!/Welcome to Your New Home
Bomb Coiny: ARghhh1!!111 I want something that was good!!11 Fourth-Wall: Why don't you have McDonalds? Bomb Coiny: oH YeAH?!1111!! I gonn4 h4ve them bye!!1 Fourth-Wall goes to Blackboard. Blackboard: *sigh* Fourth-Wall: Blackboard, what's wrong? Blackboard: HUH?! WHO SAID THAT! Fourth-Wall: The fourth-wall. Blackboard: Oh, I thought it just a ghost sorry.. Anyways reason why I'm sad because I don't have enough friends to play. Fourth-Wall: I'll play with you! Blackboard: But, you don't have arms.. Fourth-Wall's arms smashed inside from the background. Fourth-Wall: Yes I do. Blackboard: Fine, I'll play with you. The scene cuts out to Orange Lollipop and Sink. Orange Lollipop: Man, I can't believe I'm the only female in this land. Sink: Don't worry, if there any female debuts are here that's means your not alone. Orange Lollipop: I gues.. I guess you're right.. Sink: If you excuse me, I'll be going to Bakkwa. Bakkwa is seen eating bakkwas. Sink: Hey Bakkwa! Are you going to eat that all? Bakkwa: Yes, why? Sink: If you eat those everytime, you may be get fat! Bakkwa: No it isn't now leave me alone! Bakkwa walks away and Sink being sad. The scene cuts to Crab Arm and his son bullying Talkie-Walkie Crab Arm: Son! Slice him into pieces. Crab Arm Jr.: YES DADDY Crab Arm Jr. bring his knife claws. Crab Arm Jr.: DIE Crab Arm Jr. jumps to Talkie-Walkie and then being stopped by a unknown character. And that was Pizza Steve. Pizza Steve: OW, okay this is the time for Pizza Steve save the day. Pizza Steve grab out his headband and doing the annoying fighting moves. Pizza Steve gets sliced by Crab Arm Jr. and then dies. Crab Arm: THE MOTHERFREAKING PUNK IS GONE. Crab Arm Jr.: THEN LET'S GO FIND HIM! THIS IS SURE ANNOYING. Pizza Steve gets recovered by Belly Bag. Pizza Steve: WOAH?! Those guys needs to be chill! Crab Arm and his son is seen mocking Ginger Breadman Crab Arm Jr.: HEY! HAVE YOU FOUND TALKIE-WALKIE? Ginger Breadman: No kid..! I didn't seen him....! Crab Arm Jr.: LIAR! Ginger Breadman: Please don't kill me..! I'm being serious. Crab Arm and his son let Breadman go. Walkie-Talkie is seen walking and then got mocked. Crab Arm Jr.: HEY! HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR BROTHER? Walkie-Talkie: Talkie-Walkie? I seen him in my house but you've have to close you're eyes first. Crab Arm: I'm not felling for that freaking trap. Crab Arm Jr.: HE'S PROBABLY BEING SERIOUS, LET'S JUST CLOSE OUR EYES. Crab Arm and his son close their eyes. Walkie-Talkie kicked them to the dumpster. Crab Arm: I freaking knew it! Crab Arm Jr.: LET'S GET HIM TOO. Fourth-Wall appears and threw Crab Arm and his son away. Fourth-Wall: Hey Chopsticks and Comment, do you have any ideas to get awith those two from killing and bullying people? Chopsticks: Yes, their weakness were lava, acid and being cooked. Comment: Hmm, you can let them get killed by cooking them, eating them. Fourth-Wall: Well, eating them is easy. Crab Arm and his son landed next to the unknown button. Crab Arm Jr.: WHAT'S THIS? Crab Arm: Just press it, try it out. Crab Arm Jr. presses the button and it appears to be a portal. Crab Arm: Oh.. I see. The portal is sucking everyone inside. Chopsticks: Why we'll in the portal..? Fourth-Wall: Dunno. 'intro starts' Finn Hat: Oww.. What happened? And who presses the button for the portal. Finn Hat: Someone will be punish if they did presses it, I said not to.. It was writin' in the paper. Everyone runs away except Crab Arm and his son. Finn Hat: Oh? It's you then. Goodbye Finn Hat draws a lightning gun to Crab Arm and his son, killing them. Bomb Coiny: i'N MOt Fnished meh Mcdon!11!!!! Fourth-Wall: What the..? Bomb Coiny, how many foods you order in Mcdonalds? Bomb Coiny: lIKE 56!!11 Fourth-Wall: Dude, if you ordered 56 foods, how comes you pay a bill and eat that a lot? Bomb Coiny: wE11 1'M rCH!!11 Comment: Nah, he's lying I just took a picture of his house, being not so rich. Bomb Coiny: g0D d4MN 1T1!! 1 g0T eXP0sed!!11 ???: H.E.Y. G.U.Y.S. Orange Lollipop: Huh? A robot? Who are you!! Four 2.0: V.O.I.C.E. C.H.A.N.G.I.N.G. I'm Four 2.0. Orange Lollipop: Four 2.0? Haha..! Very funn- Four 2.0: EEEEEE Blackboard: Oh no! It's the Four rip-off! Blackboard: RUN FOR IT. Everyone screaming. And Four 2.0 recovers Crab Arm and his son. Crab Arm: Thanks sir! We never gonna do ba- Crab Arm Jr.: SHUT UP DAD, THIS GUY IS PROBABLY MOCKING US. Four 2.0: EEEEE Crab Arm: How could you screech at him?! Four 2.0: He look like being rude to me. Because I'm the host of this show. Fourth-Wall gets killed because he got broke by Four 2.0 Four 2.0: I think Fourth-Wall died, because I just break the fourth-wall. Four 2.0 recovers Fourth-Wall and FW running away. Four 2.0: Okay, 2 teams of 8, but if you're team isn't enough for people it must be 7. Crab Arm: Hey son, wanna join my team. Crab Arm Jr.: SURE! Crab Arm: Let's bring Bakkwa and Comment in our team! Bakkwa and Comment: No! Crab Arm: OR YOU'LL BE DEAD WITH YOU'RE FAMILIES. Bakkwa and Comment are fearly goes to Crab Arm's team. Walkie-Talkie: Brother, Orange Lollipop, Sink, Fourth-Wall! Wanna join my team? Talkie-Walkie, Orange Lollipop, Sink, Fourth-Wall: Sure. Crab Arm: OH COME ON WE ONLY HAVE 4 PEOPLE LEFT. Crab Arm Jr.: I bet Bomb Coiny. Bomb Coiny: Y4Y tHx1! Crab Arm Jr.: SHUT. Walkie-Talkie: Finn Hat should join us! Finn Hat: Yeah! After that I was afraid to be chosen by those two. Crab Arm: Ginger, come and join us. Ginger Breadman: No! Crab Arm: WANNA GET LAUNCHED TO THE MOON? Ginger Breadman: Fine.. Crab Arm: Let's pi- Blackboard is fearly join Crab Arm's team. Crab Arm: HOW THE HELL YOU READ MY MIND?! Blackboard: I don't know. Fourth-Wall: Let's just pick Pizza Steve and Chopstick into it. Pizza Steve and Chopstick: Thank you! Four 2.0: Have you all name you're teams? Pizza Steve: Not yet bro. Four 2.0: Mk, you have 5 minutes left. Walkie-Talkie: Let's name our team "The Joyful Against With Happiness". The Joyful Against With Happiness logo pops out. Crab Arm: Our team name will be "Satan Is Against You". Satan Is Against You logo pops out. Blackboard: That's the stupidest name I ever seen. Crab Arm: QUIET YOU. Four 2.0: Okay, have you team all your teams yet? Everyone: Yes. Four 2.0: Good, the challenge is to run away from me in the forest. If I got you and all you're team were screeched then screeched you. You're team lost! Four 2.0: GO! Fourth-Wall: Why not hide over that abandoned house? Pizza Steve: That's a bad i- Everyone in The Joyful Against With Happiness: IT'S A GOOD IDEA! Fourth-Wall grabbed his team towards to the abandoned house. Four 2.0 sees Fourth-Wall and screeches him. Four 2.0: EEEEEEEEEE Fourth-Wall fainted and dies. Orange Lollipop: Oh my god! Fourth-Wall just died while being fainted! Crab Arm Jr. finds The Joyful Against With Happiness and then jump at them with his claws. Four 2.0: EEEEE Crab Arm Jr. gets screeched. Pizza Steve: Oh no! He foun- Four 2.0: EEEEE Pizza Steve and Orange Lollipop fainted Walkie-Talkie: RUN FOR IT. Walkie-Talkie's team were running and then passes Crab Arm, Blackboard and Ginger breadman. Four 2.0: EEEEE Crab Arm, Blackboard and Ginger breadman gets screeched Talkie-Walkie looks behind and see no Four 2.0 Talkie-Walkie: Guys! He's gone. Walkie-Talkie's team stopped and starts walking but although he was behind him. Four 2.0: EEEEEE Chopsticks and Pizza Steve gets screeched. Walkie-Talkie's team ran away again. Bomb Coiny is eating a tree, thinking it's just a fries tree. Four 2.0: EEEE And then he got screeched. Sink: Guys! The Satan Against You have only 2 members left! Let's find them to get screeched. Walkie-Talkie: Let's go! A tree was chopped off, it was caused by Bakkwa. Finn Hat: Oh no.. This is the end.. Walkie-Talkie: Are you dumb? Just walk around it. Finn Hat: Oh right.. Talkie-Walkie found Bakkwa. Talkie-Walkie: Guys! I found Bakkwa in the left. Sink: Good! Let's follow it. Bakkwa: Oh no.. COMMENT THEY'RE FOUND US. Comment: MAKE IT RUN AND HIDE FOR IT. Bakkwa and Comment are running to hide. Bakkwa and Comment found a closet and then goes inside. Bakkwa: Oh god.. I about to fart.. Comment: Dude, you'll serious? You have been eating too bakkwas. Bakkwa: OWWWW... I'M ABOUT TO FART. The fart can heard very loud, causing Walkie-Talkie to heard it inside the closet. Sink: I heard a gross fart.. SEARCH THEM. Comment: Dude, you make you're fart even more worse! It's causing the other team to heard it. Bakkwa: Oh man.. Finn Hat smells a fart inside the closet and then open it. Finn Hat: HAHA, found ya! Walkie-Talkie's team grabbed them outside and then lock the cave's door. Four 2.0: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Bakkwa and Comment were screeched Four 2.0: Oh! Look like Satan Is Against You have lost! Blackboard: No fair! Thanks a lot Bakkwa. Four 2.0: Hey there, vote to the one which will leave the show. And also voting ends in 20 February, 2018 Voting Ended Category:Episodes